


Этот человек мертв, Джим

by Amorph



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	Этот человек мертв, Джим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Man is Dead, Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685757) by [flitterflutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly). 



Впервые встретив Джеймса Кирка на борту шаттла Звездной Академии, Маккой сразу понял, что нашел себе приятеля для пьянок, а может даже и друга.

– Эй, Боунз, – позвал Кирк, как только они приземлились, – давай поселимся в одной комнате.

Леонард удивленно моргнул – «Боунз»?

– Слушай, Кирк… – сомневаясь, начал он.

– Зови меня Джим, – перебил его тот, довольно улыбаясь. – Да ладно тебе, старик. Ты единственный, кого я знаю, а я, наверное, единственный, кого знаешь ты. К тому же ты разбираешься в виски.

Леонард бросил взгляд на свою пустую фляжку и поморщился.

– Ладно, парень, – со вздохом согласился он. – Почему бы и нет.

Так все и началось. Леонард и Кирк, то есть, Джим, быстро стали друзьями. Несмотря на свою гиперактивность (СДВГ он что ли страдает?), Джим оказался приятным, аккуратным соседом, к тому же чертовски умным. И то, и другое вполне устраивало Леонарда. Джим не разбрасывал грязные шмотки, готовил ужин на двоих, они часто подолгу увлеченно говорили на разные темы от политики до физики.

Леонард понимал, что слишком быстро и слишком сильно привязался к пареньку, но предпочитал игнорировать собственные симптомы, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы выжить в этой чертовой Академии.

Все изменилось, когда однажды Маккой вернулся в комнату поздно ночью и обнаружил, что Джим со стонами мечется по кровати. Леонард бросил сумку на пол, быстро подбежал к нему и прижал Джима рукой и ногой, другой рукой разрывая футболку на его груди. А ведь он предупреждал, что спать в тесной одежде вредно для здоровья – телу нужно дышать! Ясно только, что столько страданий Кирку причиняла не футболка.

Маккой удостоверился в этом, когда Джим с такой силой заехал ему кулаком в челюсть, что он упал на пол. Леонард обалдело потер подбородок, где наверняка уже начал образовываться синяк.

Глаза Джима были открыты; обычно ярко-голубая радужка потемнела. Он тяжело дышал, со лба катились капли пота. Одна упала на голую грудь, и Леонард невольно проследил за ней взглядом. Только тогда он заметил, что его кожа испещрена шрамами.

– Господи, Джим, – прошептал он. Медленно сделав шаг вперед, Маккой протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его груди, но тот тут же отпрянул назад, и он замер.

– Боунз, – никогда еще Джим не говорил так слабо и тихо. – Пожалуйста, Боунз.

Леонард не был уверен, о чем его просит Кирк; он опустил руку и шумно сглотнул.

– Джим, как… – он замолчал. – Кто? – наконец смог произнести Леонард.

Джим, кажется, только сейчас осознал, что раздет. Он распахнул глаза, и Леонарду показалось, что на секунду он увидел в них что-то. Ярость. Вину. Страх. Чего боялся Джеймс Кирк?

Тот отвернулся, комкая одеяло.

– Я жил на Тарсусе IV, – внезапно выпалил он, дернув головой, как будто сам не ожидал, что скажет это.

Леонард потрясенно попятился и упал в кресло, сам не понимая причину своего глубочайшего удивления. Он и раньше встречал выживших с Тарсуса, а что изменилось сейчас?

«Это Джим – вот что изменилось», шепнул голос в его голове.

Взгляд Кирка все еще был тусклым и темным, но он слабо улыбнулся Маккою.

– Боунз, прости, что разбудил. Мне иногда снятся кошмары, ты не волнуйся.

– Джим…

Тот улегся обратно на кровать и накрылся одеялом.

– У меня завтра важный тест, надо поспать. Спокойной ночи, Боунз.

Прежде чем он успел что-нибудь ответить, Джим уже закрыл глаза и задышал глубоко и ровно. Наверняка притворялся, но Леонард был не в том состоянии, чтобы продолжать разговор.

Диагноз подтвердился. Результаты единственного анализа, который Маккой мог провести, говорили, что он влюбился в Джеймса Т. Кирка.

Черт возьми!

Джим ничего не сказал на следующее утро, а после Леонарда затянула учеба. Он спрятал знание о шрамах Кирка в дальний угол сознания, но не забыл. Ни за что.

Прошло полгода с того момента, как они поселились вместе, когда Джеймс начал приводить в комнату девушек. Леонард об этом узнал, когда столкнулся с одной из них у двери. Он проигнорировал и девушку, и довольную улыбку Джима за ужином. Об этом Боунзу говорить не хотелось.

Хорошо, если бы это были только девушки! Тогда бы Леонард смог убедить себя, что Джеймс – натурал, и ему не светит ни при каких обстоятельствах. Да, гомосексуальность уже давно стало нормой в обществе, но ведь большинство людей все равно интересовались только противоположным полом.

Однако парни в кровати Джима появлялись так же часто, как и девицы. И огромные, надо сказать, парни! После того, как Джим переспал с Чарльзом – здоровенным качком без грамма мозга – Леонард понял, что Кирку нравится, когда над ним доминируют. Конечно, это не объясняло такого количества девушек, но Леонард списал все на противоречивый характер Джима.

Спустя два месяца бесконечно сменяющих друг друга любовников и любовниц, Боунз понял, что должен сказать хоть что-нибудь. Что угодно.

И он сказал – как раз когда Джим болтал о девчонке, Ухуре, которая отказывалась говорить ему свое имя. Леонард давно знал, как ее зовут, но пообещал не рассказывать – не потому, что она его попросила, а потому, что не хотел, чтобы одержимость Джима вышла на новый уровень. Хватало того, что помимо личика, Ухура могла похвастаться умом, что резко отличало ее от остальных пассий Джима.

–  Я сегодня столкнулся с ней в Академии, а она…

– Хоть кто-нибудь из них спросил? – громко проговорил Леонард.

Джим оторопел.

– Кто? – он нахмурил брови. – Что спросил? Когда?

– Шлюхи, которые греют твою постель, – прорычал Боунз, теряя самообладание. – Хоть кто-нибудь спросил, откуда у тебя шрамы?

Глаза Кирка вмиг потухли, он напрягся.

С вызовом во взгляде, Леонард смотрел на него и ждал ответа; Джим сдался первым.

– Нет. Они не спрашивают.

Леонард фыркнул и твердо заявил:

– Значит, они все ублюдки.

– Я бы все равно не рассказал им, – со вздохом признался Джеймс. – Об этом знают только брат с матерью, да ты.

От его слов у Маккоя потеплело в груди, он медленно улыбнулся, но увидев виноватый раздосадованный взгляд Джима, тут же сник.

– Джим? – осторожно спросил он.

– Ты мой лучший друг, Боунз, – от его голоса у Леонарда сжалось сердце. – Пожалуйста…

В этот раз Маккой прекрасно понял, что тот имеет в виду. В горле встал комок, глаза защипало. Но он слишком дорожил Кирком, чтобы реагировать, как тогда, когда Джослин попросила развода.

– Конечно, Джим, – ответил Леонард, вновь обретя возможность говорить, – можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Джим растянул губы в слабой улыбке, которую Маккой не мог понять.

– Спасибо, Боунз.

После этого разговора Джим перестал приводить кого-либо в комнату. Конечно, он трахался где-то в другом месте, но Леонард и его разбитое сердце все равно оценили жест.

У него не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как стать для Кирка самым верным другом. Лучшим во всем.  Леонард поддерживал его, шутил, иногда дразнил, но всегда был рядом. Он всегда просыпался, когда Джиму снились кошмары, но после нескольких неудачных попыток успокоить его, он только и мог, что лежать, глядя в темный потолок, и слушать, как Кирк мечется и время от времени вскрикивает от страха и боли.

С каждым задушенным всхлипом Леонард чувствовал, что становится ближе к собственной смерти.

Потом случилось слушание по Кобаяши Мару, и там он впервые увидел вулканца – Спока.

Тогда Маккой еще не знал, кем Спок станет для Джима. Порой он себя спрашивал, что бы сделал, если бы предвидел все заранее.

Леонарду не осталось времени на раздумья, когда он протащил на борт Энтерпрайза Джеймса. Пусть он и ворчал, что тот теперь ему обязан, однако на самом деле Боунз просто знал, что не проживет без Кирка.

Это оказалось правдой – если бы не он, все бы погибли от рук ромуланцев.

Когда Джим и Спок столкнулись лбами, Леонард смог только стоять в стороне и наблюдать. Спок вышвырнул Джима с корабля, оставил в чертовой ледяной пустыне, а он ничего не сделал по одной причине. Потому что когда Джим смотрел на Спока, его глаза сияли ярче, чем когда-либо. На Леонарда он никогда так не смотрел.

Избавившись от Кирка, гоблин поблагодарил _его,_ и Маккой просто взорвался. О не знал, что делать.

Он медленно умирал. Умирал без своего друга, без Джима.

Правда, не успело пройти и часа, как тот вернулся на корабль в компании инженера-шотландца с какой-то безумной теорией. Дальше стало только хуже, Спок набросился на Джима, начал душить, а Леонард так и стоял, не в силах ему помешать.

После этого он месяц не мог уснуть без снотворного, а когда закрывал глаза, сразу же вспоминал задыхающегося Джима. Черт, и даже тогда его глаза были пронзительно-голубыми.

Все потому, что Спок его касался.

Как ни странно, но Джим и остроухий отлично сработались, разбили ромуланцев, и Кирка даже наградили за это. У Леонарда просто не было времени все осмыслить.

В тот момент, когда Спок поднялся на мостик, спросив разрешения Джима, теперь уже их капитана, Леонард закрыл глаза. Джим никогда так не улыбался ему.

После начало пятилетней миссии не успело и трех недель пройти, как Кирк пришел в его каюту и объявил, что влюблен, и не знает, что с этим делать.

Леонарду показалось, что с его сердце сорвали последний пластырь – резко и больно, и теперь на его месте сплошной кровоточащий кусок мяса. Он только покачал головой и предложил другу выпить.

Только вот он забыл, насколько Джим проницателен. Тот поднял на него взгляд, переполненный сожалением и болью, и Леонард почувствовал укол совести.

– Прости, Боунз, – прошептал Кирк.

Не сказав больше ничего, он вышел из каюты.

Через месяц Спок впервые прикоснулся своей рукой к руке Джима. Судя по тому, как глаза Джима не изменили своего цвета, тот понятия не имел, что это значит.

Леонард анонимно отправил Джиму несколько статей об обычаях вулканцев, а остаток ночи провел, напиваясь до состояния невменяемости.

Когда Джим объявил о своих отношениях со Споком, Леонард не смог вынести яркости его глаз. Он едва заставил себя выдавить поздравления.

Он было думал, что хуже уже не будет, однако через какое-то время Джим попросил его быть шафером на их свадьбе.

Маккою пришлось физически сдерживать себя, чтобы не напиться до начала церемонии.

Он не помнил, что говорил на свадьбе. Наверное, что-то хорошее, потому что Джим смеялся, и даже Спок улыбнулся.

Следующие три дня Леонард не выходил из своей каюты.

Джим уже два года был счастлив со Споком, а он не мог и помыслить о сексе даже с самыми горячими инопланетянами.

Он выполнял свой долг, но каждый раз сообщая о смерти кого-нибудь из экипажа, ему хотелось закричать: «Человек перед тобой мертв, Джим! Как ты можешь этого не замечать?»

Но он молчал.

Потому что Джим и его гоблин-бойфренд подходили друг другу абсолютно, черт побери, идеально.

Спок залечил шрамы, которые он не смог.

И когда Джим спросил, возможна ли между ним и Споком настоящая вулканская связь, Леонард показал ему все, что смог найти в книгах.

Джим и Спок становились все ближе, и Маккой понимал, что не вынесет, если Кирк снова будет несчастным.

Многие из команды с легкостью бы умерли за капитана.

А Леонард уже умер.

Но яркий свет в глубине глаз Джима того стоил.


End file.
